The present invention relates to a goods supply system. The goods supply system may, for example, supply goods to a predetermined place in a production site of a product.
A goods supply system that supplies goods may use the operation instruction control system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-190, for example. In the operation instruction control system disclosed in this document, first, a production control CPU delivers operation instruction information by processes. Next, an ID tag writing device receives the operation instruction information by processes and writes the information into ID tags. Then, the ID tag with the operation instruction information by processes written is applied to the goods to be operated, and the goods to be operated are conveyed to operation areas by processes.
However, supplying parts by using the above conventional technique will require writing a massive amount of operational instruction information, such as types of products, types and quantities of parts, and the like, into an ID tag. Therefore, if there is a limitation on the storage capacity for the ID tag, information other than the operation instruction information (e.g., control information or the like) cannot be written into the ID tag, which leads to a problem such that the other processes using the ID tag concerned cannot be performed.
The present invention is directed to a goods supply system capable of supplying necessary goods to a predetermined place with a minimum quantity of information written in an information recording medium.